


Title: BEST Frikking Pilot

by Zenxara



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic!Rey, Asexual!Rey, Fluff, M/M, Poe point of view, Swearing, off-screen dead character, star wars is now an MMORPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Finn,” Poe said softly  “I was wondering if you’re doing anything tonight?” </p>
<p>“I uh, I kinda promised Rey we would do a raid tonight.” Finn cursed himself innerly, way to be more of a nerd.</p>
<p>“Raid?” Poe looked at him confused.</p>
<p>“It’s a game-part of a game. Star Wars? you probably didn’t hear of it, sorry.” Finn shrugged, grabbed his school bag, “uh well, sorry, nice talking to you!”<br/>___</p>
<p>Or the one where Poe start to play MMORPG to hang out with Finn. and became best pilot by mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only used Grammarly to fix up my text. Focus more on Poe being badass then their relationship. There is maybe more mistake but compare to my first few fanfic that is nothing. I just wanted to post the story before I chicken out. Also, Teen and up rating because of overused of swearing.
> 
> Finn, Poe, and Rey are 18 years old. Jessika is 20 probably.
> 
> I may have a small snippet idea of what happen after the events of this fic.

“Hey, Finn!”

Finn winced, shoulder hunch up before slowly closing his locker and turned to see Poe walking toward him. Poe was wearing his hockey jersey jacket and equipment bag over his shoulder, side stepping people to reach Finn. Finn looked at Rey quickly with wide eyes pleading for help. She just shrugged.

“Hey Finn,” Poe said softly finally reaching the other man, “I was wondering if you’re doing anything tonight?” He asked hopefully.

Finn looked at Rey then back at Poe.  
“I uh, I kinda promised Rey we would do a raid tonight,” Finn cursed himself innerly, way to be more of a nerd.

“Raid?” Poe looked at him confused.

“It’s a game-part of a game. Star Wars? You probably didn’t hear of it, sorry.” Finn shrugged, grabbed his school bag, “uh well, sorry, nice talking to you!” Finn said quickly over his shoulder trying to flee the awkward situation. He grabbed Rey hand, who protest angrily, and pulled her out of the crowd leaving the school.

Rey pinched his arm.

“Ow! What the hell Rey!” Finn exclaimed letting go of her hand and rubbed his arm.

“You know he was asking you out right?”

“No, maybe, not important,” Finn said quickly, looking over his shoulder. He couldn’t see Poe anymore since, well, they are outside the school. Rey grabbed his face-to-face her.

“Finn, you beautiful, beautiful idiot. We can re-schedule the raid, it’s just a game. You just blew out your chance with a date with Poe Dameron because of a game.” Rey shooked his head before letting go, shaking her head in disbelieve and leave him there to get to her car.

Finn scratched his head, blinked, then remember that Rey is his drive and jogged to catch her.

“It does matter, Rey, the game is what I like, and I know...I know Poe isn’t like us, so what’s the point of getting my hopes up and get heartbroken when it doesn’t work out yeah know?”

 

Rey stopped and look at her brother over the top of her car, keys in hands. Looked like she was going to say something but huffed, rolled her eyes and opened the doors.

“let’s go play then, Nerd.”

***

“Do you have the game Star Wars?”

Jessika looked over her glasses at the...boy-young men in front of her. She did an once over at him before crossing her arms over her chest and leaned on the counter.

“Okay, who do you want to impress?”

Poe splutter.

“I don’t- Why would you, what?”

“Boy, Star Wars is the hardest MMORPG in this century, and if you had any inch of gamer in you, you wouldn’t have asked me,” she said, deadpan, nodding to her left where there was GIANT display of Star Wars game franchise.

Poe's shoulder dropped.

“Okay fine,” Poe fidget with his hands, “it’s this boy I like-”Jessika raised an eyebrow, that’s new. “He said he’s playing this game and-”

“So you want to play to impress him, really?” Jessika said with a snort, she knew it, jock types are all the same.

Poe frowned.  
“No? I want to get to know him, and if he like playing that game then I want to play so we can hang out someday," he said with a shrug.

Jessika nearly lost her footing, she quickly grabbed the counter to regain her balance.

Well...THAT was new.

She narrowed her eye at him, bit the inside of her cheek thinking. Poe rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Jessika rolled her shoulder back.

“Okay,” she said

“okay? yeah, okay!” Poe chirped when he see Jessika grabbing a box of the game behind her and dropping it on the counter, then he let out a confused noise in the back of his throat when she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her name, phone number and a different name and digit.

Jessika started to ring the purchase.  
“I’m going to help you because no offense you will need it,” she said giving him the piece of paper and took his credit card.

“non-taken,” Poe mumbled as he read the information.

“That’s my username when you start your character, use the numbers beside to add me to your friend's list,” she said, moving automatically, giving back his card.

“Okay…”

“The numbers are my account ID, so you will see me online even if I play a different character.”

“...okay,” Poe said nodding, clearly not understanding anything she just said. She snorted, give him the bag with the new game and his receipt.

“Just add me up, I will be online after my shift, I can start your training,” she said with a devilish smile.

Poe knew training, he been training in hockey and flying since he was seven. But somehow he knew that this was going to be the hardest training he ever going to.

“I- I don’t know how to thank you, so, thank you,” Poe said with a grateful smile.

“Don’t thank me yet Jersey boy,” she said with a laugh and waved him off to handle the next customer.

***

Back home, Poe opened the box and read the booklet while the game download all the updates and knew that he was getting into something...really bad. This was going to be more complicated than he thought. Worth it, but harder than expected.

There was a lot of free customization with the characters they can play, but as soon that Poe read that a Pilot could fly on ground and space, he was hooked.

He texted Jessika about his choice, she told him to reconsider, he elects to ignore her. He threw the booklet over his shoulder, grabbed the keyboard closer and press enter. Only one way to understand and it is by playing.

\---  
Jessika sigh.  
“you took a Pilot anyway didn’t you,” she said deadpan. Her character Testor was next to his, named PoeDAMNeron. He had to.

“There was only one choice for me,” he said with a shrug. Fixing the headset with mic attached to it. It was old, and the voice wasn't really clear, but that was all he could find in the five minutes warning Jess gave him.

“Okay, whatever, if we play all night we can-”

“Eh, I can’t do that.” Poe interrupted, looking at the time, it was already close to 11 at night, and he has a match tomorrow.

“And why is that oh genius,” Poe could hear the sass, he rolled his eyes.

“I have a match tomorrow, and I want to sleep someday."

“Oh my god you pick the wrong game to impress your crush bro.”

Poe blushed, holding himself from blurting out shut up, it would not have helped his case. He bit his lips calculating quickly in his head.

“Okay fine, I have to be at the ring at 1 so I can play for a couple of hours at least.”

He didn’t sleep. Only got a power nap of an hour before 1, he was benched for half the game for play so sloppily. Even his dad was worried. But after they ate out to celebrate their win, Poe sent a text to Jessika and turned his computer back on.

“What are you doing?” His dad asked, frowning as he watched Poe open a can of energy drink.

“Playing a game with a friend.”

“Playing a game.”

“Yup,” Poe said placing his headset on and looked at his phone for any replies yet.

“Should I be worried?”

Poe stopped and looked at his phone, then the energy drink, and the game loading on his screen. He turned to look at his dad with wide eye because the only thing he could think of is if he gets a couple more level he could buy his own X-Wing.

“I don’t know” he let out in a whisper. His father laughed.

“Okay well, I’m capping you at 10, no question ask, you know I can,” his dad said pointing at him before leaving the room. “And energy drinks are bad for you!” he yelled over his shoulder.

“Then stop drinking them!” Poe yelled back with a grin before pressing enter.

A couple of hours after, Jessika’s character pop on and a request for chat room appeared. He accepted.

“Poe, didn’t you had a hockey match today?” Jessika asked confused.

“Yup!” Poe said drinking the rest of the energy drink, clicking madly.

“Do-Did you had any sleep?”

“Nope!” Poe said excitingly, “ but I’m now at level 15, so I can buy my own X-Wing and now I’m just doing random quests to get the credits.”

“you’re already at level 15?” Jessika paused, “ I underestimated you, Poe, but for my sanity go to sleep, I’ll get the money.”

Poe shooked his head, he was surprised...and a bit flattered.

“Wait really? You would do that for me?”

“Well I am filming and recording us playing for intro training video for the game, it’s the least I can do.  Also, I don’t want to be responsible for a dead 18-year boy on my head.”

Poe looked at the time, 9:30. He shrugged. “My dad was going to cap me anyway, but I don’t think I will be able to sleep,” he said looking at the energy drink can, it wasn’t his best move, but he could feel his whole body wanting to crash.

“Yeah no, I think I’m going to crash now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He said.

He had time to log off, remove his clothes and fell down on his bed before falling asleep body completely exhausted. Who knew gaming would be exhausting.

Juggling school, hockey practice, matches, and playing Star Wars was something. But it did get to talk to Finn without him wanting to flee again. It kind of made Poe giddy. Finn was actually surprised and excited when Poe said he started to play. Also, impress that Poe’s character is a Pilot. When Poe suggest they could play sometimes, Finn hesitated at first, but when he looked at Rey, she must have gestured something because he smiled softly and said yeah.

Poe has been staring at his phone with Finn’s number programmed in it for hours. He knew he had it bad, but he didn’t want to rush the other boy. Poe knew he liked Finn romantically but didn’t know what Finn felt or think.

“Earth to flyboy, earth to lover boy are you with me?” Poe jerked, forgot he was online for a second. He blushed.  
“Shut up,” he said with no heat whatsoever.  
Jessika grinned.  
“You’re back with me? You going to focus on this quest now?” She teased him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Poe let out going back to the game, trying to ignore looking back at his phone next to his mouse ( it last 5 seconds, he doesn’t tell Jessika, but somehow he knew that she knew and was gloating about it.)

After playing for a couple hours, Poe got an odd quest in his game log.

“Hey, Jessika?” Poe asked Jessika hummed saying she was listening in.

“What does it mean when a quest title is in gold.”

Something crash at the other line, Jessika cursed, there was some scrunching

“WHAT?” Jessika screeched, “how? What? What did you do?”

Poe shrugged, “I don’t know it says something about a rescue? I think it’s a Pilot thing.”

Jessika hummed. Asked for the named, when Poe read it off, he could hear her typing it and search for it. Then she groaned.

“Yeah, that ain’t good. We need at least 6 people to make this quest. Even then you’re way too under level.”

Poe didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to think...But then he looked back at his phone and an idea came.

“Wait I think I got it.”

“Ho goody,” Jessika said deadpan.

***

“Hey Finn, hi, hi,” Poe said and wave awkwardly. He wanted to hit himself with his stick. Finn blinked at him but smile softly, closing his locker room.

“Hello, Poe,” He said teasingly, looking behind him when Rey walked over next to him.

“Oh great Rey, yes, Hi Rey.”

“Hi Poe, aren’t you supposed to be in practice right now?” Rey said grinning.

“Yes, yes I am, but I wanted to ask something for you,” Poe said nodding before quickly looking at Rey, “both of you.”

“What is it?” Finn asked with a concerned frown.

“Ha- I have a gold quest or something” Poe waved it off, missing Finn and Rey wide eye expression, looking at each other then back at Poe. “Jessika- ho she is the one helping me? Training me? I told you about it right?” Finn nodded slowly, he knew Jessika from the Game Stop, Rey knew her better, though.

“Anyway, she said that it is a 6 person quest and I thought you guys could help me?” Poe asked, hand clapping together in a hopeful manner, biting his lips from trying to hold down his grin. He was actually excited to play. He didn’t think he was this excited since he flew with his mom. That was a very long time ago.

“What’s the name of the quest?” Rey asked, head tilting, curious, moving Finn out of the way from the student rushing out of school. Finn didn’t even notice he was still looking at Poe’s puppy eyes.

Poe blinked and looked at Rey,  
“Ho something awakens? I think it is a Pilot only quest? I didn’t have time to read more before I had to clock out. “ Poe said with a frown, trying to remember more. Rey light up.

“I know that one, yes we can help you, don’t worry about it, right Finn?” She gave him a look and nudged him.

“Right, yes. Yes, we would be glad to hum...play-together. Hang out.” Finn blinked and snapping his mouth shut with a clench.

Poe light up. They stare at each other, Rey looked at them, sighed, rolled her eye and punched Finn saying she be waiting in the car.

Finn was going to follow, but Poe quickly stopped him.

“Hey eh, Finn. Uhm...” he paused looking at Finn, Finn tilted his head.

“Yeah?”

Poe bit his lips. “ I was wondering if you would like to hang out..just us together, alone...ish. Date?”

“You-really? I don’t-”

“Hey it’s okay if you don’t..want to, or like me in the romantic sense, that’s okay. I like talking to you, and uh I like hanging out with you.” Poe said quickly, placing his hand on Finn’s arm.

“If you want me to back off, I will, I would just like if we could, at least, stay friends.”

“That’s not it, Poe I would love to go out with you, but I don’t think hum” Finn looked behind him then back at Poe, “ I don’t think I would be able to hum-”

Poe frowned, “Wait do you think I would hide you? Because of...sport?”

Finn just shrugged.

“Actually, I can see where that can come from. But eh, Finn, I’m out, and-”

“Poe! STOP FLIRTING ALREADY AND GET IN THE GYM WE HAVE PRACTICE, YOU DICKHEAD”

Poe bit his lips and dropped his head, waving his hand behind Finn,

“and exhibiting A, sorry Finn.” Poe said, but when he looked up, Finn was grinning. Poe breath caught in his throat.

“I would love to go out with you Poe. Go to your practice. Rey is probably already talking with Jess about the quest, so I’ll text you?”

“I would love that,” Poe said breathlessly.

Finn smiled, kissed him on the cheek and told him to go to practice.

Poe’s teammate had to grab him to move, he was frozen in place grinning like a madman.

***  
Poe groaned like his was in pain.

“Oh my god Poe it’s not that bad, this is the best flying simulation look-a-like next to the military, what the hell is your problem,” Jessika said, her patience going down. With Poe getting better at the game, and with Rey and Finn helping out, they were considering creating a guild together when Poe character would start being able to fly his ship in the game. Finn and Poe went on a couple date since completing the gold quest. Finn even went to one of his hockey game, he never went to sports events before.

“Those are AWFUL controls, I can’t fly a ship like this, this is torture, what the hell!”

“Frikking- I will need to do SO much editing for this video, just...just do it Poe, my God.”

Poe clicked on the arrow keys, moving the ship up and down before groaning again.

“Nope, that’s it, this is awful, I’m landing this ship.”

“POE!”

“I cannot fly a ship, simulation or not, with those keys, fack it.” He clicked a few keys and the game open in an automatic scene of his character landing the ship again. It wasn't even been two minutes of real time gaming.

“Poe, for the love of everything, I will strangle you,” Jessika said rubbing her hands on her head, she didn’t know what to do with him.

“Shut it I’m thinking,” Poe said quickly, dropping down his headphone on his shoulder, rubbing his chin.

“DAD, DAAAAD,” Poe yelled. He paused listening if his old man was listening.

“DAAAAD-”

His father arrived.

“What do ya want yo’ ungrateful son,” Poe’s father said teasingly, a huge grin on his face. Poe snorted, they could hear Jessika from the headphone snort.

“Do we still have the computer controller from the flying simulation thing?”

His dad rubbed his hand on his jaw thinking.

“I think we have it in a box in the garage why?”

“Perfect, we’re going to have a father-son bonding time this weekend,” Poe said looking back at his computer.

“do I have to,” his father playfully whined. Poe smile,

“Yes, ho hey do you think Uncle Solo could help with too?”

His father shrugged, “you can call, what do you have in mind?” he said walking inside looking at Poe’s screen, he could only see Poe’s character, Jess’ in front of the spaceship, he let out an 'Oh' starting to understand what was in Poe's mind.

“Something GLORIOUS that’s what. Jess, I’ll be back, give me like a week.” Poe said on the mic before signing off the game, dropping the headphone on his desk and swill his chair to face his dad, rubbing his hands together grinning.

Poe’s phone started to beep furiously. Both men ignored it.

“What you got in mind son of mine.” His dad asked eyebrow raised and with a grin.

Poe let out an evil laugh.

It actually took a week and a lot of trip to the hardware store, Poe took a bunch of progress picture because he knew that Jessika would have a LOT of questions. They still played in between, just didn’t fly because it was like someone was trying to grate his mind trying to fly with keyboard keys, it was ridiculous. It was also hard to explain to Jess that yes, he know how to fly a plane. His mother was a pilot in the Airforce. She thought him all he knew. They even have an old aircraft in their farm’s garage. It hasn’t been touched in years since his mother’s dead. If he wanted to play good, he was going to make darn sure he could pilot the spacecraft correctly, oh so be damned.

While playing in between of building his new chair/controller to fly the ship, he noticed an in-game event of a race for pilots this Saturday coming. He signed up since it was the first Saturday where he didn’t have any practice or game. When he told Jessika, she laughed until she cried.

“ho, you sweet, sweet summer child,” Jessika wheezed between breath.

“I don’t see what’s the problem, it sounds fun," Poe said, stretching his arm over his head trying to get the knot on his upper back to pop.

“Poe, sweetie, those race events are rigged. No player can win, only NPC can. They are programmed to always win.” Jessika said. Poe felted like if she were here, she would pat his head in pity.

“Eh, I want to try it for the fun of it, I don’t care if I win. Plus, it would be a great test for my new control I’m building.”

“Yeah, about that, it’s nothing over the regulation right? you’re not cheating are you?” Jessika said with concern. Cheating in that game isn’t viewed at all, you would be ban forever, plus other player associated with the player being ban would also be hit.

“No, no, god no, I’m basically just rerouting the keys, so like instead of pressing ‘L’ to open my logs I would flip a switch. I’m not changing anything from the game just the controls location basically.” Poe tried to explain as he quickly looked at the chair his building. It was actually fun and couldn't wait to try it out.

It had his old USB controller sticks from when he was trying flying simulation. He and his dad build a box with lights switch that would be for various keys and a pedal for the speed. He even has an old hand brake that his uncle find. He couldn’t reroute any keys for it, but it looks cool. He couldn’t wait to show Finn, he would get a kick out of it.

“Well, if you want to waste two hours of your Saturday on nothing be my guest,” Jessika said with a shrug.

“You’re going to come and watch are you,” Poe said with a smirk.

“Frick yeah I am, I’m going to record the shit out of that epic fail.”

“Eh, we’re going to see,” Poe said cracking his fingers and watch his phone that beeped.

“Finn and Rey going to be there soon, Rey’s training ran late.” Poe relayed the message with a smile.

“Perfect, I want to try this type of run for ages, but I always get idiots on my team, at least Rey knew her stuff.”

Poe snorted. It was actually really fun playing the four together. He didn’t understand three-quarters of the conversation the three have, but he never laughed so much in his life. Probably why his dad is so opened and helping with the controller chair. There was two request in the chat room and Jess accepted them quickly.

“Hi, Jess, Hi Poe, sorry were late!” Rey’s voiced rang in the headset, a bit breathless.

“Hey Poe,” Finn said.

“Hey Finn-” Poe started to say with a grin but was quickly got cut off by Jess.

“Okay you two better focus, this is a serious quest, and I want it to go smoothly. No flirting or smooching over the com. Get it?”

“No promises,” Poe said.

Rey snorted, Finn sputtered.

“Anyway, let this get started!

***  
Saturday

Poe sat himself down in the control chair he and his dad been building. It was more comfortable than he thought. A bit tight on him, since he is basically in a box. He had an armrest tray table on his left containing the keyboard where he could pull closer to him and type if needed. He had the control stick between his knee, the pedal working fine at his right foot. On the right was a panel with two rows of lights switch he painted different colours to know what they would do. From opening his map, logs, to switch from battle to defense mode, his skills and more. Poe pressed F12 on his keyboard, the word “Flying Mode” display on top of his screen for a couple of seconds before fading out. Poe pushed the tray away from him, his heart was pounding so much he was excited. The Flying Mode was just a way for the game to know that he is using custom keys.

“You’re recording this right?” Poe asked through his headset mic, still the old one from the beginning, he was starting to get attached to it.

“Yes,” Jessika said munching on popcorn, “this is going to be so much fun, you sure it won’t get us ban with your mysterious thing you build?”

“Yes...well I’m pretty sure, I’m not changing anything to make me stronger or see anything else, I’m just using a different set of keys to open stuff,” Poe said with a shrug. He had the game already loaded and his character and a bunch of other players were in their aircraft ready for the in-game event race.

“Well, I trust you.” Jessika said before eating more popcorn, “now make my day flyboy.”

Poe laughed. Rey and Finn were not in yet since Rey had a competition during the race, but it would finish in the same time as the race so they could see the result after.

The player got ready as the event NPC goes in front of the line, said its usual dialogue. Poe was nervous. It's just a game, yet it feels like he was playing in the ring. His hand was getting sweaty.

When the race started, Poe slowly pressed the gas to see his ship moving forward slowly. Jessika laughed.

“OOH MY GOD, what are you doing? Go already GO!”

“ShHHH, I’m playing here!” Poe yelled back as he goes a little bit faster but letting his ship hit the rocks and formation, testing it moving his controller to turn the ship around, he flicked a switch to get the minimap appear in the corner of his screen.

“What was that noise? Never mind, Poe what the hell are you doing?” Jessika said in between laugh. Poe was already halfway done the course map, beyond being the last one. He goes a little bit faster.

“SH! I’m concentrating, we can’t rush this.”

“IT'S A RACE, it's a RACE” Jessika yelled back laughing so much she got hiccups.

Poe grinned, then said whoops making her laugh so much harder when he got his ship up a rock formation that they could see the river than the other side of the track. Poe flipped a switch and backing up the ship before switching it back to go forward. Going a bit faster again, doing the roundabout, passing the river and the rock formation he just went over and past the finish/beginning line again.

“Okay I’m done,” Poe said with a smile.

“You’re done? oh my god please, Poe you are horrible...wait, what are you doing?”

Poe grinned as he guns down on the speed pedal.

“Watch this,” Poe said with a laugh.

“Poe, Poe, slow down you're going to crash on the rock formation, POE!” Jessika's voice said in a warning. Poe just laughed, turning the controller to twist, quickly flipped a switch that turns the X-Wing gravity skills for a couple of seconds, then another to turn the viewpoint to first-person. Then he pressed the second bottom on the top of his controller.

The only thing Jessika saw was Poe X-Wing jump, use gravity, so it recoiled on the rock, made a twist in the air before landing in front of two players and still going faster.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? POE WHAT DID YOU DO?” Jessika yelled, she couldn’t breathe that was incredible!

“There isn’t any rules on not using my ship skills! I’m using them!” Poe said laughing, “Ho watch this, this is going to be so cool.” Poe said going straight down the path, he pressed a switch to turn one of his skills that debuff his cool down in half, then started to press and hold the third button under his thumb on the controller stick' side to charge one of his skills.

“POE ITS A CURVE ITS A CURVE!!” Jessika yelled, she was at the edge of her seat, the bowl of popcorn had fallen down on the floor making a huge mess, but she couldn’t stop watching her screen where she had locked to watch Poe X-Wing.

“WHAHOO!” Poe screamed as he let his ship go up the rock formation.  He was in the first round, pressed the jump button, just in time for the cool down on gravity skill to let go so he pressed that switch again to activate it and let go of the skill he was charging, turning his controller, so he is spinning in the air. Jessika saw Poe flying over the river, the X-Wing twist then crashed in the other lane, skipping a huge part of the track and being fifth in line. He went from being last -20th- to 5th in less than a minute.

“Holy shit Poe, holy shit, where the hell did all this came from!” Jessika let out, hand in the air, she quickly open a tab on her second screen to check the event race rules and Poe was right, he could use his skills. Other players were using them but not in a way to go over obstacles on the terrain like he was doing. For a fraction second... No, she knew it.

“Poe, you’re going to win this race.” She let out in disbelief. Poe snorted as he passes the finish/beginning line in third. Now on the last lap of the race.

“Please, you said so you’re self, NPC are programmed to always win, I will probably be second or third,” He said while slowing down to do the curve then start to speed up again.

“no no no, If you do that trick again above the river you are so going to win this race, Poe, how is your cool down?”

Poe winced, he couldn’t use the buff again to short the time on his cool down.

“another thirty seconds.”

Jessika was silent, they knew that he would need another ten seconds, and Poe knew he couldn’t slow down, he needs the speed to get up the formation and jump enough for the gravity skills to catch on the river to glide.

“I can try something? I may not win, but it would be pretty close and cool as frick.”

“sure, try it, you’ve been surprising me since the fricking beginning, what’s more,” Jessika said waving her hand about.

Poe grinned, “ I had a great teacher what can I say.” He said teasingly, before turning his control to make his X-Wing turn slightly...in the opposite direction, flip a switch to start driving backward.

“Never mind, what the hell are you doing?” Jessika said, back going on the edge of her seat.

“Trying something!” Poe yelled he passed the formation already, still going backward he quickly pulled his ship on the side of the formation pushing him out of the track and close to the river. He quickly switched the gravity skill on, it caught on the water but made him slow down, he pressed forward anyway, switching back to move forward instead of backward now. Moving his X-Wing on the river next to the track, starting to charge his repulsor skills. The longer it’s charged, the longer the boost of speed is, but Poe just needed a little bit. Still moving forward and diagonally he jumped back on the track when he was next to it, landing him Second and really close to the NPC. The finishing line closing in fast. Poe let out the charged skills, pushing him forward.

And won.

Poe let go of everything.

“Holy shit,” He murmured. There was a pause.

“Ho-ly shit.” He heard Jess said.

Poe started to laugh, he couldn’t believe it. But then he got a beep from his phone saying he got an email then he was kicked out of the game.

“Whoops, I think I got kick out,” Poe said trying to click login, but an error kept popping up.

“Probably, you won! No player won before without cheating, the administrator is probably looking over your account to see if you cheated.” Jessika explained, she paused. “ You didn’t cheat right?”

“No! I wouldn’t do that!”

“Then what the hell was the click, click, click thing I keep hearing?!” Jessika said she was worried and exhilarated. Poe fricking won, that was incredible, but at the same time, the chance of winning are so close to none that it’s hard to believe.

Poe grabbed the tray, pull it closer; click F12 to get out of the Flying Mode and grabbed his phone that was next to it. He opened the email app to see that he did have an email detailing that his character account was temporarily closed until they could identify that he didn’t cheat.

“You need to call Finn, Poe. You need to call him and tell him you won before he reads it online.” Jess said the website forum was already full of threads with the result and how many people is freaking out on who Poe is, and trying to figure out how he did it. News went fast. Some people were live tweeting.

“Yeah, yeah!” Poe quickly opened his contact and didn’t even think before calling Finn, dropping his headphone around his neck.

“Poe?” Finn answered, his voice curious and worried.

“Hey Finn, hi. Ho wait, shit are you still at the match? Shit, I forgot sorry-”

“No it just ended, we are on our way home, aren’t you doing the event race?” Finn quickly answered Poe could hear him twist around when he heard Rey say something about the result should be out now.

“Yeah, yes, that’s why I’m calling you, it’s hum..” Poe paused, bit his lips, he still couldn’t believe anything. Everything went so fast.

“I won,” he said, in the same time, he could hear Rey saying 'ho shit.'

“What?” Finn said Poe heard Rey saying HO SHIT louder.

“I won.”

“you won?-” “HO SHIT!!” Rey yelled.

“I won first place,” Poe said laughing.

“wha- how? You won? How?!” Finn exclaimed, Rey still screeching.

“Jess recorded everything, I think it’s time I show my new controller get up I’ve been working on. HO also, my character account has been temporarily banned right now, the admins are double checking I didn’t cheat.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, just Rey still screeching.

“You didn’t cheat right?” Finn asked.

“No I didn’t,” Poe said shaking his head, looking at his controls and switch box. “I just build a switch box that is connected to the keys, I didn’t touch anything else, I will be fine.”

There was another pause.  
“Okay, I believe you-” Finn’s phone was snatched from his hand.

“You sonofabitch you won fricking first place?! Are you sure you never play that game before and just facking it to get in my brother's pants?”

Poe laughed hearing Finn yell 'hey!' from the accusation.

“I never play the game before Rey, rest assure, Finn’s pants are safe...well” he trailed off.

“Ew,” Rey said before letting Finn take the phone back.

“It usually takes a couple of days before they will give you back your account, in the meantime, we can look over what you did? You won first place! You’re probably the best pilot right now.” Finn said with a smile, Poe blushes.

“I wouldn’t say the best pilot, there is probably a bunch of better pilot in the game. There is probably real pilot playing Pilot in the game. I just got lucky.”

“We’ll see,” Finn said.

Rey didn’t wait and drove them to Poe’s place right away. Poe had fun talking about what he did and how it plays with the new controls. It was much easier and fun. He can’t wait to try it in the space controls in the game. Poe’s dad had fun looking sternly at Finn before he cracked and hug the young man. Then told half truth stories about seven-year-old Poe flying with his mother.

Not even an hour later Jessika knocked on the door with her camera in one hand, her laptop in the other. She glared at Poe

“We’re filming this shit,” she said before getting in, smiling brightly at Poe’s dad, setting up her laptop on the dining table. She started to play the record for Rey, Finn, and Poe’s dad since he only heard weird screams from the garage and was curious at to what the hell just happen.

In the meantime, Jess grabbed Poe by his shirt and pulled him in his room for him to explain EVERYTHING about the controller chair he built. After Poe finished explaining what each button is doing his dad came in grab him in his arm and ruffle his hair, told him something in Spanish making Poe blushed and grinned.

Jessika, who was still filming asked how the switchboard worked, and Poe’s dad open the switchboard box and explain that every switch was connected to a binary and his program just translate the binary to the correct press key that it was connected. The F12 is basically to activate the translation.

In the background, viewers could see Poe smiling brightly at a dark skin man, link their fingers together and exchange a quick kiss, before Poe getting hit multiple times by Rey, for both being an awesome pilot and being gross on his brother.

There was more comment on those two than the actual event race and markup. Jessika elected to not say a thing to Poe.

Poe had received an email in class a couple days after that his account was back, that he got the first place win in the in-game mailbox and that he should check it out.

He had to wait after practice to check it out. He was on the phone with Jess who was on her break at work, she wanted to know much credit they got.

Poe moved the mouse to wake the computer up and quickly double click on the game icon.

He frowned when he looked at his character, there was a line of text under his character name.

“Hey Jess, what does it mean when there is blue text under the character name?”

“Blue text? That's usually a title why?”

“I have a title in blue ‘BEST fricking pilot’ should I be worried?” Poe asked with a lopsided smile.

“You’re fricking me right now?”

Poe laughed “ no I’m not, ho wow I got a LOT of credits, that’s actually intimidating. Wow, I think my game mailbox is full? Ho a Pilot jacket!” He quickly equipped that, it looked cool.

“One: delete all the message that is not me, Rey, or Finn...or the Admins, the rest is garbage.”

Poe nodded in understanding when he clicks to open the first one that was just someone cursing him and telling him he cheated and something bad about his mother. He basically clicked all delete.

“Two: you’re placing all those credits in the guild for the guild expense.”

Poe groaned, “But I won them,” he playfully whined. But doing it anyway because he knew that would be the right thing to do. They could get the new lightsaber for Rey with that much credit...they could buy 50 lightsabers with that much credits.”

“Three: text Finn, Rey and I are talking about doing a raid tonight.”

Poe looked at the calendar, he had a match the next day.

“Yeah, okay, I’m getting coffee.” He was the BEST pilot after all.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little extra, this is all I have for this AU. It took me a while to write it because so many AU ideas trying to take over my mind.
> 
> Enjoy.

Poe opened the door of their loft exhausted; he dropped the keys in a bowl on the side table, let his laptop case slip from his shoulder with a heavy sound.  
A heavy clicking sounds tippy tap on the floor. Poe let out a huge grin and open arms

“BEE-BEE-ATE!” Poe squealed as a fat Corgi trot to greet with tongue out.

“LOVE OF MY LIFE GIMMY A HUG, I miss you so much,” Poe said hugging the dog, letting him lick his face.

“I feel the love here honey,” A voice said sarcastically from the living room. Poe smiled to himself, kiss the head of the dog, and stood up, toeing off his shoes and sighed as he walked into the living room to see Finn on the sofa, the TV on with someone live-playing a game on mute. He was writing down in some forms on the coffee table.

Poe bit his lips; he couldn’t hold his smile. He dropped on the sofa with a heavy sighed, watching Finn. When the other men didn’t move from his concentration filing the forms, Poe slowly leaned on Finn sides. Finn lifted his arm and pushed Poe down on his lap with a sigh. Poe grinned widely, closing his eyes, dropping his legs over the armrest, Finn free hand run in Poe’s dark curls.

Poe let out a breath when BB-8 Jumped on the sofa and marched on Poe before laying down, whining to get attention. Poe was laughing placing an arm around the corgi.

“Long day?” Finn said, watching Poe, Poe hummed.

“One of the kids finally made the connection that Poe Dameron is PoeDAMNeron,” Poe said with a grimace.

“Kids? “Finn laughed, “you’re 37-

“¡Oye! We agreed that I stopped aging at 35 Husband-”

Finn pulled his hair in a tease.

“You said, I never agreed to anything, _husband_ ,” Finn said with a roll of his eyes, before looking down at Poe. There was already white hair starting at Poe’s temple; Finn loved running his hand in them, watching the contrast with the jet black curls. Poe huffed, but leaned in Finn’s hand ministration, kissing the palm.

 _“Anyway,_ my students,” Poe said glaring at Finn, “basically backtrack the class because the only thing they wanted to talk about is Star Wars.”

“That’s your damn fault for not wanting to play your other characters.”

Poe let out an ‘eh,' before grabbing Finn’s free hand and play with his fingers, crossing his legs.

“I like the title. It has great memories.”

Finn let out a laugh, dropping his pen and letting himself relax on the sofa watching his husband kissing each of his fingers, before lacing their hands together and making it fell on Poe’s chest, letting out a chuckle when BB-8 push their hands to get some Pat.

“What are you filling up anyway, taxes?” Poe said with a curious frown, trying to turn and read the papers but too lazy to lift his head.

“Quarterly HST for the Gym.” Finn answered, “Oh yes, guess who visit me today,” he continued with a grin, watching Poe.

“Rey.”

Poe quickly stood up and dropped his feet to the ground, BB-8 moved quickly jumping down in surprised, looking at them with puppy eyes. Poe turned to watch his husband.

“Rey is back!” Poe let out, before getting distracted by the TV “Wait is that Jess?”

“Yes, and yes, Rey is back for good, so I asked if she would like to be an instructor at the gym.”

Poe looked back at Finn, “That is a great idea! Having the award-winning, silver medalist, best in the world fencer at the Gym will bring some clients.”

Rey was back! And working with Finn would be amazing for them. BB-8 whined, Poe moved and patted the sofa so BB-8 could jump between them.

“I invited her to supper at Maz’s, talking about the business and also catching up you game?”

“Always, questions to ask. I love Maz’s. Plus it been a couple of months since we saw her, it would be great.”

“Good,” Finn said standing up grabbing the forms, pulling them together before dropping them on the table where he would remember in the morning. Poe started to make faces at the Dog, rubbing its back.

“Since I already made a reservation and got a table outside.”

Poe looked at Finn with wide eyes.

“I can bring BB-8,” Poe said in a whisper making Finn laugh. Poe may love Finn, but he had a whole different love for his fat dog.

Just then Poe’s phone started to ring. Poe made a shimmy dance pulling out his phone from his back pocket and quickly answering it.

“Hola, Dameron speaking.”

“Well I hope so, or I would question my contact list,” Jessika said deadpan. Poe looked at the TV to see that Jessika was on an inventory page on the screen, she leaned back in the chair with her phone in hand.

“Are you calling me while streaming?”

“Yes, also I got some of your students in the chat.”

Poe groan, dropped his head on the back of the sofa, letting BB-8 climb him, licking his neck.

“A little birdy told me that Rey is back?”

“Should you be streaming that?” Poe asked with a tilt of his head, watching the stream.

“Everyone knows our name Dameron,” Jessika said hand waving that statement away.

 __“__ Right, point, anyway-yes Rey is back, we’re actually meeting her at a restaurant, want in?”

Jessika made a face like she was thinking, she scratches her nose.

“I think I will pass, but that’s not what I’m calling.”

Poe closed his eyes, he could guess.

“You want to test out the pilot gunner combo again-”

“I want to test out the pilot gunner combo again,” Jessika said in response a wide grin on her face, she grabbed her mouse on the stream and started to scroll on her screen.

“ Your student are up for it.”

 __“__ tell them that the assignment is still due Friday,” Poe said deadpan, watching Finn walk by, thumbs up.

Jessika laughed.

“Are you in? Rey is in.”

Poe let out a suffering sigh.

“ Yeah we are, I’ll text you when we come back?”

Poe quickly finished the phone call, close the TV, and walked to the bedroom, but stopped when He see that Finn was in the computer room instead. The famous pilot chair, with a decade of working on it, painted white and orange with another chair next to it, in a dark blue and orange colour. Finn was leaning over the other chair armrest typing on the keyboard of the second computer. Poe advanced toward Finn wrapping his arm around the other men’s waist.

“You planned this didn’t you,” Poe said voice mumbled on Finn’s neck. Finn wrapped his hand on Poe’s.

“Yes, you are so predictable,” Finn said standing back straight before turning to face Poe, he cups Poe’s cheek and kisses him softly. Making Poe forget what he was about to say.

“Now come on, we have a reservation in half an hour,” Finn said with a grin before turning Poe and slapping his ass to move.


End file.
